Borderlands:The Post Sequel
by Zed99
Summary: After the death of handsome Jack, a new Hyperion chairman will be announce. New characters and places, and a bit about sirens. Will have some explicit language and violence Rated M.
1. A different day

Borderlands : Sequential sequel

It was a normal day at Pandora, bandit at their camps, Zafords at their distillery and vault hunter hunt vault. Of course the six vault hunter just sits around at the floating city of Sanctuary. Axton is at Moxxi's, probably drinking Rakk Ale while Moxxi wiping the dirty was at Marcus just shooting the Hyperion shooting target, testing every guns he has in his arsenal. Zero was meditating at the highest top of Sanctuary with his Katana at his lap floating in mid-air, but it might be just another Deception.

Gaige was at Scooter's customizing Death Trap, the psycho must be out running and screaming around town about his meat bicycle. Maya was with Lilith, she was reading her book while the red hair siren just watch the return to his slab, murdering and torturing his slabs underling. Mordecai was at Tundra Express on the highest top drinking more intoxicating drinks that even can kill a normal person if drink as much as him.

That was normal since Jack is dead nothing seems to happen much, Hyperion still running the business on selling Hyperion Guns and Products. Bandits just seems to give no care about sanctuary due to the fact it became a flying city. Seems jack is just the only reason to live, that is to kill Handsome Jack.

Today was a different day, Moxxi manage to buy a Television for the bar. The TV was installed at the top corner of the bar for anyone watch, Axton was happy because finally something new rather than killing some random midget.

"Thank You Moxxi" Axton raise his Rakk bottle

"Aww you don't have too thank me honey" Moxxi blush "Because you always spend your money at the bar, You get to watch first"

Moxxi handed the remote to Axton, the remote was familiar to him, It was square and smell fresh from the factory. Sir Hammerlock move from the corner and sit beside Axton

"Well" say Hammerlock with a joyful tone "Let's see some Bullymong Documentary and-"

"Hey" Axton interrupt "I'm the one who holding the remote"

"A thousand apologies"

"Let see, Channel one" Axton push button 1 "That's boring"

Axton change each and every channel but nothing seem to be interesting for him, some channels attracts some customer but Axton spoiled the fun by changing channel. Axton groan of boringness and put the remote on the table with a noticeable thump.

"Seems nothing on today" Axton take a chug of his Rakk Ale

Suddenly the channel was interrupted by Hyperion.

"We interrupt this program with a proud announcement"

"whoa, is rare Hyperion to make an announcement" say Axton

The Hyperion commentator say many useless thing about the passing of Handsome Jack, the Vault Hunters that murder Jack and also changes after his death. But then an unknown women came out to the podium

"There it is our new Chairman Of Hyperion" The commentator say with such joy that is quite annoying

"WHAT" the whole bar was shock and now piling in front of the TV

The unknown woman start to speak in front the press "I, Alesia the woman who married Jack will be the next Chairman of the Hyperion Corporation"

The bar was silenced after hearing the announcement , the press was loud and crazy trying to get a chance to ask a question to the new chairman. Then she chooses one of the press, the press ask "What changes that you will do to the company?"

"The company" Alesia start answer the question "has no problem on making its product and change will be made if required, and the company policies will change on further notice"

The press then went loud and crazy trying to get a chance but the Chairman seem to give no interest, she then depart from the podium. Her bodyguards start to stop the press but suddenly someone ask "What will you do with Pandora?"

Alesia then stop and froze for a moment, she try to sink the question to her head and find the answer. She then took a deep breath and go to the pedestal and say with such professionalism and matured way.

"Pandora was a vision of my late husband, Handsome Jack. He want to change a planet that "changing" mean nothing, with savages and ruffians that roam around the planet. I see no interest to a planet that have nothing beneficial to the company"

She then depart but the same person ask again "How about the murderers of your loved one?"

Alesia eyes widen about the murderers of her loved one she instantly answer the press

"I will make sure those who murdered my Angel suffer, tortured and dead. Assassins, hired guns, vault hunters, anything that will result pain to them. I will make it happen" She take his gun "This is my resolve" she then shot the man that ask the question.

She depart and her bodyguards deal with the corpse..."

"Shit" Axton shock at what just happen

"Axton..." His echo just response

"Yeah"

"Lilith here, I think you better come to the HQ"

"Yeah I know"

Axton then go through the crowd that piled in front the TV, and then paced to the backdoor. Past to Carl's and arrived at Marcus's, he came to pick Salvador from the shooting range. The dwarf run outside from Marcus store.

"Amigo" say Salvador "Did you hear the news?"

"Everybody heard it Salvador" Axton then walked with Salvador "Some bad shit will come"

"Yeah, I like that chic. she is more driven to murder than Jack"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes, that means is more fun killing her"

"Whatever" Axton ignores his Truxican friend.

They arrive at HQ, the place is full with Crimson Lance waiting for an order. The Crimson Lance gave the two of the some space walk, past the stairs and to the monitor room. There it was the Vault Hunters waiting the two.

"You're late" Maya said

"Hey, I came as fast as I could. Heck, I forgot to tip Moxxi" Axton explain.

"Shut up guys, this is some serious shit we got here" Gaige interrupt

"'Kay guys, we got some shit we have to handle" Lilith start "New chairman means new robots and new ways we can die. So anyone have plans to take care of this situation?"

"LET'S MAKE SOME MEAT BICYCLES" Shouted Krieg.

"That's useless" said Lilith

"What if we create a NUKE. Just nuke the Hyperion moon base" Gaige suggest

"No, that's no fun chica , We better kill every single pendejos that come to Sanctuary. THAT'S MORE FUN" Suggest Salvador

"Pick The Hardest/The Difficult One/The Challenging One" Zero in Haiku

"I agree with Zero" Axton raise his hand

"Well that's stupid" Maya disagrees

The Vault Hunter quarrel about their plans, on which one is the best. Nothing seems to be stopping each other from tearing each other apart, everything is messed up and unorganized. The crimson start to quarrel .

In Krieg's mind...

Well isn't this a mess, people panic. What if we stop this quarrel, that could help. But of course, you want to make some Meat Bicycles a bunch, right? Why do I even exist? You know sometimes I think it's useless talking to you .

You know I want to be a businessmen and wearing some Tuxedo like Calvin Kliem, but well Bicycle meat always the main objective. Just be a good lunatic and scream shut up till you lungs throw from your body through your mouth.

In reality...

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" Krieg shout

the whole room go silence, everyone didn't say a word from the Vault Hunters to the Crimson Lance. Dead silence until Axton say "That the most logical word you ever say. Psycho"

Lilith then take a deep breath and continue "Okay, Lemme just point that is there anyone has a plan that does not involve nukes and wasting killing each and every Hyperion personnel."

"I have one" Axton suggest

"Well looks like we don't have any choice" said Lilith "So killer, what the plan?"

"Well" Axton take a deep breath "Just commit suicide"

"WHAT" The Vault Hunters say at once accept for Krieg

"It's a joke, it's a joke. Gotta loosen the tension"

"You just tighten it" Maya facepalm

"Oookay, we just act normal"

"And die in a way that we ourselves can't imagine. Great plan Lilith"

"Meh" Lilith shrug "gotta take my chances"

"Just listen" Axton explain "The men in sanctuary just patrol while the vault hunters search for any shield that could protect from those orbital blitz"

"Any better plan?" Ask Lilith's

The room went silence, everyone seem to agree on Axton plan.

"Okay. It decided that we will use Axton plan"

But then the power was cut, the screens go dark and the place was offline from the Echonet. The power then came back by the secondary power supply, the screen start to reboot and reconnect to the Echonet.

Suddenly a familiar face was at the screen, it was hazy then it clears and the face was the chairman of the Hyperion Corporation.

"Dear citizens of Sanctuary" Alesia start her speech "I would first like to thank you for murdering my husband, Handsome Jack. But that does not mean I will lessen the pain that I WILL inflict on you"

She continue again "I will give choices, the first one would be surrendering. If you do, I will make sure your death will be painless and sudden. The second would be continue fighting, every single asset that I have will be used and if your people is capture will be execute on the spot. And the execution will be slow and painful, and I Guarantee that the Vault Hunters will suffer by my own hands. The Chairman out."

To be continue...


	2. An unexpected appointment

**I do not own Borderlands and only own my OC's and plot**

A month later...

In Hyperion HQ...

There was a meeting in a room where there is a long table that filled the room and a big screen at the end of the room, and there in the middle of the end sits the new Hyperion chairman, Alesia. She lied her head at her fist while her elbow was supported by the table, she seem bored with the meeting. Could be the presenter who saying about the monthly statistic, stock increase and other stuff about the company.

Slowly her eyes start to close but she force to raise her eyelids, she then start to sit straight but her eyelids start to close. she gave up and close her eyes, it's been a long time she had a good sleep and apparently the presenter was so boring that could make anyone sleep soundly. She start to dream that she was walking in the plains of a countryside, she walk forward and realizes that there was a big tree.

The leaves of the tree bloom like it was summer, and the tree trunk were wide and thick with a strength to match. The tree had a swing but nobody was playing it, so she sit at the swing and swing herself by moving her legs. Slowly the swing catch enough momentum to move and follow her leg movement, she start to wonder "Where is here?" but then she heard a familiar voice.

"Mommy" Alesia then quickly turn her head to the left, it was Angel but more smaller and younger

"Angel?" she stop swinging

"I want to play the swing with mommy" Angel smiled

"Come here" She then carry Angel and sit her at her lap

Alesia then start moving her leg to make the swing to move, Alesia was smiling knowing that her daughter was safe at her grasp. Angel start humming a song, Alesia then hug her daughter as tight as she could but not tight enough to hurt her.

"Mommy" Angel ask "Where is daddy?"

"Uhmm, daddy is working"

"Oh, I hope daddy is alright"

"Daddy is okay my dear" She pet her daughter head

Suddenly the ground start shaking, then Hyperion loaders start teleporting to the place. The loaders start to increase in numbers, the number start to increase enough to surround the tree. GUN-Loader start to aim at Alesia and say "TARGET ACQUIRE", Alesia then shield her daughter.

"It's gonna be okay, honey"

"No, it's not gonna be okay" Jack then came from behind the loaders

"Jack"

"Give my daughter back"

"Daddy" Angel then leave her mother and go behind Jack

"Don't worry Angel, your safe with daddy"

"Don't touch her" She start to advance but two loaders came from behind and grab her two hands

"We want to protect our daughter, Alesia. And that means eliminating anything that could harm her, and that includes you" Jack points to Alesia

"I'M HER MOTHER" Alesia shout

"After this, consider her mother dead" Jack then carry Angel and depart from the Loaders

"Angel,No-" The loader that surround Alesia then open fire at her

Alesia then shot her eyes open and finally realizes that it was a dream, the meeting still commencing even though her slept was quite long. She then interrupt the presenter by saying "Thank you for presenting your report but I would like to postpone this meeting"

"What day would it be then?" Ask the presenter

"What day?"She then get up from her leather seat "Whenever I want to" she depart the meeting room. As she continue, she then see Blake was waiting outside the meeting room.

"Ms. Chairman" Blake greet with his distinctive accent

"Blake" she face Blake with a professional tone and posture "I'm going to my office, come with me, we have something discuss"

"Indeed" Blake nodded

The two of them then walk to the elevator, and the computer A.I ask "Please state the destination"

"Alesia, My office" the elevator start to move

"It seem you have something important, my friend" Ask the chairman

"Yes" Blake with his expressionless face "The increase manufacturing Loaders has been double as you command, and each loader has been send to the surface. After of course further validation and testing"

"How about the mining"

"Well, after the Warrior awakening, The appearance of Eridium has questionably common with bandits sending double the amount it should be" Explained Blake

"Good, more Eridium more Money. How about the fight"

"You mean the resistance?"

"Yes"

"Well they have changed their leader"

"Remind me who's the first one?"

"The first one, would be Roland. Murdered by your predecessor Jack, then Lilith took the place. After your announcement and constant Hyperion loaders reinforcement, The commando Axton take her place as the new leader. We thought it would be Mordecai but it was unexpected"

"So any changes did the new leader made?"

"Well he manage to make a few tactical move, but do not worry we will take care of that"

The elevator then stop and slowly open the door, the door then led straight to her office door that was notable with its aged wooden door to show a classy feeling. She get out from the elevator and turn to face with Blake.

"Well, we have discuss in the elevator. I do not need your service anymore Blake"

"Have a good day Ma'am" Blake then bow till the elevator door shut closed

She then move toward her office, the office door automatically open upon her presence. The office was very big, wide and spacey. Her office table was in the middle of the room also facing in front the door to accommodate any guest or clients, behind the table was a wide panoramic view of Pandora.

She then realizes an unexpected guest was in her office, the guest was watching the view of Pandora with his hand at his back. The guest then turn and say "Hello" with a serious tone, the man was wearing a military attire with a cap that hid his face.

"Who are you? I did not expect anyone in my office at this time" She walk toward her table and sit at her leather chair while the guest sit at chair that face Alesia.

"I'm from the AE team, You specifically want to meet today"

"AE team?" Alesia raise her left brow

"Annihilate and Eliminate Team, AE for short"

"What is your name?" Alesia show some interest

"Call me Keith" Said gentlemanly

"Ahh, now I remember. Sorry for being so rude" Alesia apologies

"Don't worry, it's understandable"

"So let's talk about business" Alesia then meet her fingers by each other (Imagine Mr. Burns from The Simpsons "Excellent" Pose. Sorry don't know what do you call that posture)

"The cost would be 10 million per soldier"

"10 million" Alesia smirk "Just to hired another typical soldier"

"Did you read the resume"

"I'm sorry but I have no time to read the resume. with business matter around my waist it is almost impossible"

"My soldiers are the best and the elite, being trained since adolescent and experience the utmost difficult mission. if there is a problem we will eliminate the source of it, focused on efficiency" Keith said with such confidence

After listening, she seem... convinced. Knowing that this is not any typical hired gun or vigilante, Keith on the other hand seem to be confident and have a charisma of an experience leader. She was interested about the AE team itself.

"Consider that I'm interested" Alesia leaned at her chair

"How much would you like to hire?" Ask the soldier

"2, I like to see how much impact two of your soldiers in the battlefield"

"I respect that attitude Ma'am" Keith get up from his chair "I will immediately send my soldiers to Pandora, Good day Ma'am"

Keith then depart from the office and go to the elevator. Once inside he contact someone with his earpiece, for a moment he wait and someone answer. "Send 2 soldiers on the surface - Who's available - send AE6 and AE9 - Make sure that they receive some explosive- Why, because we're going to invade Sanctuary - Good" Keith ended conversation

To be continue...

**Zed99 time out...**

**Hey, sorry about the late publishing. I have to do a few things before publishing this chapter such as word check, plot check and other distracting things. So I expect to update weekly or biweekly (depends on how long the chapter) so please be patient and if you are, Thank You. Please review and if you like it follow. IT HELPS.**

**Thank You Pensuka for following , You Da Bes ^_^**


	3. Arrival

**I do not own Borderlands and only own My OC and the plot**

Meanwhile in Sanctuary...

Axton was at the monitor room at HQ, looking at every monitor, hoping that Hyperion won't make another move. it's been a week since he became the Commander of the Resistance, knowing his experience with the Dahl Corporation would benefit the war effort. It was a mix feeling for him, if he manage to get Hyperion off the map his name would be remembered generations to come, of course driven by personal glory. But becoming the Commander of the Resistance was another titanic task, to command a team of six was simple but an Army of a Rebellion, that was quite daunting.

Axton was glad that there was no Hyperion activity on the surface of Pandora, the pressure that was ordered by the new chairman was stressful. He could not even have a good sleep, he was not a strategist like Roland, who observe and attack at a certain moment. He was but a man of action, always moving for the next kill, making more inferno of explosion just for the sight.

Then Mordecai arrive with his pet bird BloodWing Jr. with a bottle of Rakk Ale at his right hand, he raise his bottle as he saw Axton and say "Hey amigo" with a smile. Axton answer with a nod, Mordecai then gave a bottle of Rakk Ale to Axton, Axton then just take it and open the cap with his bare hands. Mordecai then stand opposite to Axton that divided by the huge map of Pandora.

"So how's a week being the commander of the Resistance?" Ask Mordecai after taking a swig

Axton then take a big gulp and answer "Better fucking play Minesweeper blindfolded and put a gun at my head and force me to win rather than this bullshit."

"Thank God I didn't take the position, ain't that right Jr." Mordecai smile

Bloodwing Jr. then answer with screech

"Jr. huh, where did you find the bird?"

"Well, Jr. is Bloodwing son"

"Oh" Axton eyes widen "Bloodwing was a..."

"A female" Mordecai smile wide

"Well can't blame nature" Axton shrug "Why did Lilith gave me her position?"

"I think you know the stress of commanding a rebellion, I mean she just liquefied a monitor when she failed a mission"

"Yeah, but why me?"

"Well , she said to me that Salvador and Krieg was just retards with Guns"

"They actually are"

"Zero was just a dick, always with his Haikus and tells people how badass he is"

"True"

"Maya was always thinking about her Sirens stuff plus Lilith won't gave her beloved sister such a stressful job"

"Okay"

"Gaige was an anarchist, she like that but she know that a war need a strategist"

"Leavin' me the only choice."

"correct amigo"

"I like being the general and glorified badass but shooting midget's head, I would trade my wife just to see a million midget's running while their skin burning making their flesh melt"

"Can't blame you"

"So how's Brick holding up"

"A Thousand Cuts as usual, likely punching some Psycho"

Bloodwind Jr. then screech assuming that he has forgotten his bird that was at his shoulder all the time. Mordecai then take some snacks from his pocket and feed the bird, it was raw meat knowing that Bloodwing Jr. is a carnivorous bird. The bird swiftly take the meat from Mordecai hand, Bloodwing then tear the flesh like a toilet paper. With the bird happy, Mordecai the pet the bird with a smile on his face.

"Jr. is quite spoiled" The commando complimented

"Well she is my eyes from the sky, spotting enemies a mile away"

"Eyes from the sky...,WAIT" Axton looks at Mordecai "Brick has his Buzzard, we could strike them up above"

" What" Mordecai try to catch up

"I mean we could just send a missile strike and take a place without sending any troops advancement, that's a good plan. Mordecai go to-"

Axton was interrupted by Mordecai as he instantly depart from the room "Got it, I'm going to bring a fleet of it"

Axton then take his Rakk ale and drinks as much as he can, and exhale at how good does he felt thinking such great idea. He puts his bottle down, and touch the desk. The desk then became a holographic globe rotating slowly, with its sides showing the temperatures and other things.

"Gotta lots of planning to do" Axton stretch his body to lose any sore muscles

In Tundra Express...

The yellow Hyperion train arrived to its station that apparently was a bandit camp, The nomad of the camp look at train and walk nearer to the train. The train then release the air pressure from the pneumatic brake system. The nomad take his assault rifle and reload it, assuring a full magazine. Psychos and Marauder were behind the Nomad, waiting any order.

"BE READY BOYZ" The Nomad gave his order

The train door start to open slowly, with a breeze of the air conditioner inside the train coming out. The door was fully open but it was dark from the outside, bandits stay still waiting for something to come out of the train. Then a psycho grown impatient and sprint inside the train, the bandits wait for any responds from the psycho. Dead silent.

The nomad grown worried about the situation, he ordered one of the marauders to advance. The marauder follow the nomad order and advance, slowly nearing to the door and aiming down the sight of his rusty gun. Nervously and gingerly advance, BAM he was shot in the head.

"WHAT DA HELL!" Yell the nomad

The something was thrown from the inside of the train, slowly coming out from the darkness. It was a spherical ball, slowly rolling and finally stopping. The spherical ball then start to change shape mechanically, suddenly releasing thick mist. The bandits inhale the substance, and it was quite good, the bandits look at each other and nod agreeing that the mist was good. PLOP a Psycho head suddenly exploded, then another one, to another till each and every bandit head was exploded.

With every bandit dead, and the mist gone, two male soldier come out from the train. One was taller than the other one, he was a white man on his late 20's or early 30's with a light blonde hair that was swept to the back. With a lean body that suit with his height, his jaw was wide with a 10 day stubble and his eyes were wide.

The other one was quite short compared to his friend, his skin seem to be toned a bit by excessive exposure to the sun. His body was quite normal for his age, not muscular but not skinny. His eyes was cunning and focused, with an eyepiece for his right eye.

"Welcome to Pandora where retards that willingly inhales smoke grenades. What do you think AE9?" The taller one ask his friend

"Stick to the mission AE6" AE9 was serious about the mission

"AE9 and AE6 did you arrive to mission objective?" AE9 Echo Device response

"Keith, we already arrive to the train station" AE9 answer

"Good, Our client said that she want to see the impact of our soldier in the battlefield. We gave her impact. Go to these coordinates." Keith then gives the coordinates later tag in their map

"Affirmative" AE9 then turn his Echo Device off "Let's go AE6"

The two of them then walk to the coordinates

After 15 minutes...

The two of them arrive to the coordinates, it was a cave overlooking the flying city of Sanctuary. AE9 then take his binoculars and look through it, after taking a good look he gave his binoculars to AE6 .

"Astonishing" AE9 was interested with the city

"Indeed AE9" Keith suddenly talk

"So what the request from the client?" Ask AE9

"She wants to know the impact, you gave her impact. Do not kill the Vault Hunters, we want to collect their bounty." Keith explain.

"Understood" AE9 nod and turn off his Echo Device

"So what's the plan" Ask AE6

"Well apparently we can't kill our targets" AE9 sigh "Gotta think another plan"

"How about civilians?"

"Keith didn't mention about it, I guess we can"

"Great , something to shoot." AE6 observe the city with the given binoculars "How in the name of logic could the city fly?"

"Anti gravity, I don't want to speculate" AE9 wave his hand off

"Well if Hyperion can't take the city down with Orbital Blitz, I don't know if we can with the given explosive"

"Our objective is to kill the given targets and that's it, not destroying the city"

"I see 15 no 16 guards on patrol."

"That's great" AE9 rub his chin

"I'm going to set a fire, while you think of a new plan" AE6 go inside the cave unpacking his things.

"Yeah" AE9 sigh

The day has pass and the night arrived, the moon Elpis can now be seen up in the sky with Hyperion HQ between the planets. It was cold and dark, with needle stalker screeching and patrolling across their area. The two of them were resting at the campfire, warming themselves on the humid night.

AE6 set a stove on top of the camp fire, he open a can of food with his knife, then he put in the stove that was already heated. He inhale the smell of the food, and exhale with satisfaction, he continue to stir and add some spices from his bag.

AE9 on the other hand, was planning on how to make the mission successful, He was writing and calculating with paper and pencil in his hand. He always groaning because of his false calculation and mistakes, if he fail he would crumpled the paper and throw it to the fire. Seeing AE9 was frequently throwing paper to the fire, AE9 ask "Do you have a problem?"

"No, I'm fine" AE9 throw a crumpled paper to the fire "Just some errors"

"You know I've been hearing some rumors about..."

"about what" AE9 throw another crumpled paper to the fire

"There is two sirens on the city" AE6 add some spices to the food

"So.."

"I mean we could bring them to the Host" AE6 shrug

"Do you have any proof?" AE9 looks at his friend with his right eyebrow raised

"I don't but when I was scouting I see a chick with a pretty distinctive tattoo"

"Your rank is higher than me, 3 ranks exactly. Your choice."

"Well once we deal the other things, of course."

"Do you see some snipers?"

"Just one. On the top of the city"

"That's a wrap, we're going to attack tomorrow morning, dawn" He put aside his writing utensils and go nearer to the stove "Give me some of that shit."

"Hey, it's not shit when you can eat it" AE6 put the food on a steel bowl "Here ya go"

AE9 take the bowl and look at the food, it look like soup but with a yellow color with some bits of meat. He smell the food, seems to be okay. He take a spoon and stir and stretch it upward, he observe and shrug then eat the food.

He then wait the taste go to his taste buds, he nod agreeing that the food was good. Then he chew the meat, the meat somewhat was succulent and savory and dissolve on the mouth. Weird yet good he thought, curious what meat AE9 ask "What the hell is this?"

"Is it good?"

"Yeah but what meat?"

"Lemme check the can" AE6 take the can, and check the table of content "Salt, sugar, water Bullymong Kidneys"

"WHAT"

"You hear me, Bullymong Kidneys"

AE9 with a shock face look at his friend, he slowly look at the bowl knowing the meat that he eat wasn't really meat but an organ, from a Bullymong.

"Fuck the fact, I'm starving" He ate like a pig

"It's no shit when you can eat it" AE6 take a bowl of food and eat it for himself

To be continue...

**He guys sorry for the late update, I was working on the next chapter that will be publish as soon as possible and I'm so sorry for not publish it earlier. please review it cuz it helps me a lot and follow if you like the story so far... Bye**

**Zed99**


	4. Invading the flying city pt1

**Zed99 here I'm just going to talk a bit about my fiction, if you want to skip this, sure because this massage has no connection with the story. So upon the publishing of my fiction, I manage to get 250+ views and 3 followers, upon the publishing of this chapter. Thank you for reading my fiction and I'm sorry if my literature and grammar are just a mess, sometimes I just rush my fiction and publish it without further evaluation. I will delete a chapter and insert a better one if one chapter is a mess. I also would like to thank the 3 follower below**

**Pensuka**

**Aleah Williford **

**Skylord303**

**Thank you for following me because it motivates me to making more chapter and writing more. I will publish a new chapter biweekly on every subsequent chapter. I also accept request, PM me if you want to, hopefully it would make the story better or if you are those who like pairings I could make another separate fiction for you.**

**I personally hope this fiction manage to get 50+ chapters and we only manage to the fourth one, long road ahead it seems. Nevertheless, please enjoy this chapter and others. Bye ^_^ **

The next day...

The two soldiers were ready, mentally and physically. Committed and dedicated on finishing the mission and go home upon the completion of the wanted objective. He take his binoculars and scout the city, watching the city citizens activity. There was a sniper on the city top, meditating with his sword floating on top of his lap. He then check the workshop, the town mechanic was sitting while his legs was at the table reading a magazine or some sort. AE6 then took a look at his watch, it was 6:00 A.M, hopefully they're still people are asleep and make a surprise attack.

"You still use watches these day" AE6 didn't realizes his friend beside him

"Watches show class and professionalism"

AE9 smirk "Those things mean nothing in the battlefield"

"Enough about watches, so what the plan?"

"Long but clear or fast but simple"

"Fast"

"Explosives, killing and go home"

"How about the other one?"

"Okay, here's the plan" AE9 take his tablet out and shows a map "We will shoot a barrage of rockets to soft the rough things, then we will jump the ledge and activate our wing suit, to cross the open sky to the flying city. We will arrive in front of the workshop, and we will separate and go to two different way to the center of the city. You will go through the town bar, clear it, then take the back door and go to their munitions supply A.K.A Marcus Munitions. I will go clear the workshop, then advances to their medical supply destroy it and finally go to the center of town. Once our individual objectives are fulfilled we will then ambush their HQ and corrupt their computer data. Clear?"

"We are outnumber but not outgun"

"Did you bring the Miniguns?"

"Impact is what the client say"

"Yep" AE9 shrug

With the two agrees to attack, they readied their Rocket Launchers and reload it. The rocket launcher was quite massive and long compare to a normal rocket launcher, a juggernaut amongst the rocket launcher type. They look to their launchers reflex sight, adjusting it and look through it. Lowering and heighten the launcher for the perfect angle trajectory of the rocket.

"Estimated rocket to the city" said AE6 "5 minutes"

They slowly squeeze the trigger, to not disrupt the angle of the launcher. Then a barrage of rocket came out from the launchers like fireworks for a show, the launchers start to glow red because of the heat. With all the rockets have launched, they instantly throw their launcher because of the heat.

#################

Axton was checking through the various screen in the room, at his left was a camera coverage at Windhear Waste. Hoping that a Vault Hunter stop at the place, it was also the place that the Vault Hunters was saved by Claptrap. Then he look at his upper right, beside the fat girl screen (wonder why he didn't kill the page) was a coverage at a Hyperion Orbital Export. Nothing seem to happen, either imports or Loaders are being send from the HQ.

He shrug and think that today was a day-off for the Hyperion workers, plus he also wanted to take a day-off and go to Moxxi's. Then the two sirens arrive to the room, Lilith and Maya. Lilith had bought a box of Pizza from Moxxi, while Maya was reading on of her Siren book.

_What a lucky day_ thought in Axton mind _Pizza in the morning_

"Morning killer" Lilith put the Pizza at the desk

"What did you order?" Ask Axton

"Thin crust, extra meat and cheese" Lilith open the box revealing the freshly cook Pizza releasing a mist of steam

"Sweet mother of Rakks" Axton said with his two brows raised

"Is it ok eating Pizza in the morning?" ask Maya

"Well if it can't kill you at the time, it's okay" Answered Lilith while taking a slice of Pizza

"True" Axton nod

"So killer" Lilith took a bite "Any Hyperion activity"

"Nope, I think they're taking a day off"

"Did you double check?" Maya close her book and took slice of Pizza from the box

"You sound like my mom Maya. No I didn't double check but I look every detail in the screen, seem nothing"

"You know" Lilith took another bite "I think they secretly making a new plan"

"I don't know Lil', Jack didn't tell his plan, so what the differences" Axton shrug

"The difference is..." Maya swallowing her pizza "if the next plan commence, we should be ready"

"You say like planning is so easy. You don't know how hard to have a psycho and a Truxican maniac in your team"

"Axton just eat, a grumpy man is a hungry man" Lilith interrupted

Axton than took a piece of the Pizza, it was filled with cheese and pepperoni. He blow the Pizza, cooling it and took a bite. He chew and chew, the cheese was melting and the pepperoni was ever succulent. He nod to Lilith, signing it was good. But then the monitors in the room suddenly change red, with the word CAUTION that filled the screen.

"What the hell is happening, Axton" Ask a panicked Maya

"I don't know, it's not like I should know" Answered Axton

"You are the commander of the Resistance!"

"Yeah but I never see any of this happen before!"

"You guys stop panicking!" Interrupt Lilith "It's just a bug" she touches the screen and every monitor was set to its normal state "See"

Axton and Maya sigh, knowing it was just a bug.

"Phew Lil' I almost need a new pants there" Axton wipe his forehead

The rockets arrive to the surface of the city, resulting an explosion that can be seen from afar. The force was so massive, that it made the three Vault Hunter stumble to the ground like it was an earthquake. The monitors start to show "No Signal", some of them fell to the ground.

Axton laid at the ground, holding the back of his head that was caused by the impact of his head hitting the floor.

"Everybody alright?" Ask Axton

"Yup, no broken bones or something" Answered Lilith

Maya tried to stand up with the desk "You said it was a bug"

"Didn't expect that" Lilith tried to get up but failed "Could you give me a hand?"

Maya then help Lilith to get up, with Axton emerging beside of her.

"Orbital Blitz?" Asked Maya

"If it was Orbital Blitz, they wouldn't hit us that hard, am I right? Axton" Answered Lilith

"I don't know" He looked at the broken monitors "But if the explosion was from long range targeting bombardment, chances it wouldn't hit"

"Axton*screech*" said Axton Echo Device

"Hello, umm hello" Axton hit his Echo Device then the line was clear

"What the fuck happen!" It was Gaige voice, from the tone of her voice, she was also shocked

"I don't know, and I didn't expect it. Are you alright?"

"Yeah but Krieg was in front of the workshop and look like shit"

Axton start to talk with Gaige about what happen, but Maya then go to the veranda. The veranda show a view of the center of the city. Civilians were grounded whether burning or dead and some of them were both, the patrolling raiders start to help the injured civilian. Maya then jump over the veranda, and tried to help the burning civilians. Screaming and panic civilians can be heard from the distance, it was chaos.

Maya then saw a woman was trap on top of a pile of rubble, she was struggling to get up and calling help but everyone was taking care others matters. Maya then go to the woman, and help clear off the debris. One by one, she clear the debris, Lilith then came behind to aid Maya.

"Where is Axton?" Asked Maya

"He is ordering men to get every injured civilian to Moxxi bar or Clinic"

"'Kay" The two of them cleared the debris on top of the woman, Maya help the woman to get up and lean her to her body "Come on, we gotta send you to Zed"

"You carry her, I'm going to stay here. After you carry her, come back here, Axton order."

####################

AE6 look into his binoculars with a grin knowing the attack was successful, everything was going as planned. He put his binoculars aside and call his friend, AE9 arrived beside him shortly after his call.

"Is it successful?" AE9 asked with his eyes narrowing to the city

"80% of the rockets manage to hit the city surface"

"Let's go to the next phase"

The two of them ready their gun and cock it, then the guns were put to the side, they ran to the ledge and jump. Because the planet weak gravity, they manage to get a good height out of their jump, with little effort. Later they started to fall, but instinctively span their arms and leg to activate their wing suit. Because of the weak gravity, the two of them fly slower than expected but slowly getting faster.

#####################

Zero fell from his place because of the explosion shook the city, he then jump to the place and look around the city. Axton was at the center of town, ordering men to get civilian to a safer place. Maya was station beside Zed clinic while Lilith was station at the New-U station, both of them ready with their guns on their hands. Zero then hear Gaige yelling to Salvador, he look where the voice came from. He saw that Salvador was on top of Krieg, slapping and punching to the face, hopefully to wake up his psycho friend. Gaige was beside the two, watching the psycho taking the hits but still not waking up. Zero can still hear Gaige saying "Sal bro, he's literally dead"

"Nope he's still alive chica, mumbling like a..." Salvador ready his punch and punch as hard as he can "Bitch!"

Zero then ignore the two of them and look to the horizon, the sun was starting to rise with a beautiful orange color. As he look to the sun, he saw two object across the empty sky, flying and gaining speed to the city. He take his Jakobs sniper rifle, look through his scope. It was blurry and the sun light almost make the shape of the object unrecognizable.

_is it a Rakk? or a Surveyor? _thought Zero

The object start to go faster than expected, going through the open sky like an eagle catching a snake. Zero then focus on the object, following the object with his scope. Zero then take his breath and exhale, while leading his scope a bit from the object. He slowly squeeze the trigger, BAM, he missed by an inch. He reload his sniper with an unsatisfied growl, he look through his scope and the objects start to be clearer.

He didn't care about the object, he only think it was a challenge that he finally think it was worthy challenge. Zero followed the object and took a deep breath, he exhale and lead the scope from the object and pull the trigger, BAM. He can see the bullet hit one of the object, downing it shield and grazed it.

He reloaded with a new magazine, and look through his scope. He follow the objects and lead the scope from the object, he inhales and exhale. Slowly squeezing the trigger but suddenly the object vanished in a big fuzzy cloud.

###########

AE6 was shot at the mid torso and his minigun was fell from his grasp because of the shot. The cloud was not thick to go stop them but was not thin enough to make the sniper see them.

"Are you okay?" AE9 look at his friend

"Sniper just shot my minigun"

"Fuck, we won't make it if the sniper is still there"

"Distract the sniper" AE6 bank right "I will take the sniper out"

###########

Zero still looking through his sniper rifle, scoping the vanished objects. Then an objects came out from the clouds but only one remained, he assumed that the other one was successfully shot down. He smirk under his black mysterious mask, happy knowing he almost finish another worthy challenge. With that he takes his breath and exhale, while leading his scope. He squeezes the trigger, with the scope center at the head of the object.

Then he felt something in his left chest, everything start slowing down, it was something sharp but thin and short. He look to his left and there was a man falling on top of him, with a knife at his hand, pushing it through his armor. He realizes that the targets that he was shooting, he start to lose his consciousness. With the weight of the man, the two of them fell vertically towards the dumpster near Marcus's gun store.

Lilith realizes the crash since she was station at the New-U station, then she saw a two raiders nearing the crash. The two raiders check the crash with their rifles readied, one of them kick several boxes and trash. Then the two raiders was shot at the head that shock Lilith, so Lilith readied her Maliwan SMG. The man then came out from the crash, cleaning his body from the garbage with his left hand while a revolver at his right hand. The man realizes Lilith and took a good look of her, observing from her head to toe. He then realizes Lilith siren markings and goes near her.

"Well" The man put his revolver aside and take a grenade from his various pockets and pull the pin "So the rumor it's true about you guys"

"About what?"

"Sirens in the city" The man throw the grenade at his hand to Marcus Gun shop then explosion can be seen in the background of AE6

To be continue...


End file.
